


I'll Never Quit This

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to What We Have is Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Quit This

You won't leave me here.  
I know you're just as bound, now.  
You. My little bat.  
***  
When you're inside me,  
It's like I'm drowning in you.  
I feel so complete.  
\--------------------------------------From I'll tell you in a Haiku by Newbluemoon

 

It was a week before Alfred was able to speak to Bruce alone about what the Joker had told him. About them getting together so soon after Rachel's death. Part of the reason for the delay was that Alfred was so angry about it and he wanted to be relatively calmer when he spoke to Bruce.  
So he watched.  
He watched as the clown came into his kitchen with an unpainted face and grabbed sugary snacks which Bruce had purchased for him. Snack cakes with filling inside, frosted cereals, chocolate milk and Eggnog. Bruce had gotten them for his lover to eat when in residence.  
He watched as the two slept peacefully entwined around each other. Bruce had never been much of a peaceful sleeper-at least since his parents died-so this too was a revelation. That Bruce could sleep peacefully next to the man who blew up his childhood friend. That he could rest comfortably with a seldom seen smile on his lips next to a man who was as amoral as the Joker.

Alfred had stopped worrying whether the Joker would kill Bruce as he slept for apparently he would not. Or had not to this point. Obviously Bruce wasn't worried about it as he snored in oblivion.

One day, Alfred was able to catch Bruce alone when he wasn't distracted with work, Batman, the Joker or any other number of things.  
“I've been wanting to talk to you, Bruce,” he said.  
“I know Alfred,” Bruce smiled. “We haven't had much of a chance to catch up since you got back from Africa.”  
Alfred refrained from saying that it was because the Joker was always around.  
“He said something to me, Bruce, “ Alfred stated. “Something that I just can't believe. He said that you were with him 25 days after Rachel died.”  
Bruce turned bright red and closed his eyes. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.  
“I'm not going to make excuses, Alfred, because there is no excuse. Let's just say that this is part of the same pull that got us together in the first place and leave it at that.”  
“If you wish, sir,” Alfred said stiffly. He had expected more of an argument from Bruce. More excuses, but Bruce obviously had dealt with his blatant disrespect to Rachel Dawes' memory by leaping into bed with her murderer twenty-five days after her death.

“I can't live without him, Alfred,” Bruce says quietly.  
Alfred nods, afraid to speak. Afraid he's going to yell,” Well,can't you at least try?”  
But Alfred knows the answer to that. He knows Bruce well enough to know that if there was any way that Bruce could not be with the Joker, then he wouldn't. He actually does need it, but the knowledge doesn't make Alfred feel any better. He wants Bruce to resist needing it. He's seen what Bruce's will can do. He can't imagine needing someone that strongly.

Bruce leaves and goes up to his rooms. He knows that Alfred is having a hard time with this, but he also doesn't know what can be done about it. Alfred will have to work it out as he did.  
The Joker isn't in Bruce's room. Bruce didn't really expect him to be there but he's slightly disappointed just the same. He knows he'll see the Joker sooner or later. He's timed it- they currently can't stay away from each other for more than about 18 hours. It's embarrassing but there it is.

Bruce made a deal with the Joker when they first started fucking. The Joker could have the mob scum and drug dealers. Bruce didn't want them anyway. Bruce promised not to interfere unless the Joker went to far, which hadn't really happened yet. Eager to impress Bruce, the Joker had set about turning them on each other in a series of subtle mind games. As it stood now, the Narrows was on the brink of war . They didn't even know that it was the Joker who was engineering the whole thing. Batman promised retribution if innocents got hurt and so did the Joker. This led to more execution style killing between the warring factions, rather than random sprays of bullets in drive-by's.

Batman was free to spend his time pursuing the Penguin, the Riddler and other assorted criminals. Crane had escaped Arkham again and was peddling fear toxin. Batman warned the Joker to stay out of it and pursued the criminals himself. So far, the system had worked.

Bruce lay down on the bed and turned on the TV. The Joker liked to watch it with the sound low so Bruce turned it up so he could hear the news. There wasn't much on the situation in the Narrows, but several things on a new criminal calling himself The Riddler. Bruce had been trying to catch him for months. He was trying to do as planned and wean Batman from Gotham. It was working, but it helped that his lover was controlling the Narrows.

“Hey, hey there gorgeous. I didn't think you'd be home,” Bruce looked up to see the Joker. He had come in through the balcony door. He left the door slightly open even though it was February. Bruce didn't mind. They both liked to have fresh air. They both hated to be closed up.  
Bruce studied his lovers' eyes. He knew that the Joker self medicated. He had to. Bruce knew that the Joker took tranquilizers and painkillers. Today his pupils were fairly dilated, so Bruce knew he took something before he came over. He did that often for he said that he needed to calm down to be able to be with Bruce. Given his own physical and emotional reactions to the Joker, Bruce could well understand that.  
“What are you on?” he asked his lover as the Joker removed his purple velvet outer coat with the purple fur collar.  
“Percocet,” the Joker smiled. “And Xanax. “ Bruce sighs. He always asks this because he wants to know if the Joker collapses or something.  
The Joker is still wearing a top coat, waist coat and his patterned shirt, but he doesn't undress any further. He comes over and lays down beside Bruce. He tries not to exhale a sigh of relief as Bruce gathers him into his arms and kisses his painted forehead. They both won't admit how tactile their relationship is. They need to touch each other, to be close to each other.  
Their lips meet again and Bruce's kiss is hungry, like it always is. The Joker leans into it and hums against Bruce's lips.  
“What is bothering my little bat, hmm? “  
Bruce sighs again. He always knows. Always knows when there's something weighing heavy on Bruce.  
“I ...I want...you...inside....of....me,” Bruce's voice is very quiet.  
The Joker smirked, but didn't let Bruce see him. Their usual dynamic was that Bruce would top the Joker and that was the way they both wanted it. Bruce loved possessing the Joker and the Joker loved to be possessed. But, once in a while Bruce needed to be possessed too. Bruce needed to be able to trust the Joker like that. He needed to feel overwhelmed by the Joker, which was what happened when their roles changed.  
The Joker is uncharacteristically quiet while he allows Bruce time to prepare himself mentally. Anyone who is as big of a control freak as Bruce would need time and the Joker always senses what Bruce needs. He knows that they're going to go take a shower. One of the unspoken rules is that the Joker can't top Bruce in makeup. The Joker has come to love bathing with Bruce-the hunger in his Bat's eyes as his features came into view from the greasepaint.

Bruce grabbed his lover's hand and led him into the bathroom. They had been in there for quite a while when Alfred came upstairs. He was unaware that the Joker had entered the house and thought it was a safe time to continue his conversation with Bruce. He stepped into the room and then he heard the telltale sounds coming from the bathroom.  
“Fuck,” That was Bruce's voice moaning.”More!”  
'Oh, what the bloody hell, ' Alfred thought. . 'Do they never stop copulating?'  
But then Alfred heard something that made his blood run cold. Made him stop in shock.  
It was Bruce's voice, “Harder, fuck me harder, “: he was moaning, pleading.  
Alfred felt sick. It was one thing for Bruce to fuck the Joker but to allow that amoral madman to...enter him was another thing entirely. Alfred felt his gut churning and he paused over a wastebasket to relieve his stomach and then left first the room and then the Manor.

Hours later, Alfred showed up at Lucius' door dead drunk. As before, Lucius took him in and took care of him. When he woke in the morning with a pounding headache, Lucius was waiting with headache medicine.  
“Enough is enough, Alfred,” Lucius told him once he was feeling somewhat normal again. “You're going to tell me what is bothering you so much that you're turning up at my door like you indulged in college drinking games. You're going to tell me what's wrong and you're going to tell me now!”

TBC


End file.
